Telekinesis
by VioletStarlight
Summary: A young trainer named Michael Cole is on a journey with his partner Kirlia to become a psychic type master. Along the way, he will meet friends and enemies, face challenges, travel across regions, and discover the origins of humanity itself. Please R&R.


Telekinesis

Chapter One: Granite Cave

Darkness enveloped the cave where a lone trainer paced back and forth. Visibility was limited to only a few feet, but this trainer had walked the paths so many times that he knew where everything lie hidden in the dark. He knew where the paths turned and where rocks lay to block unsuspecting trainer's paths. This was the fifth time in three days that he had visited the cave on this isolated island. The rare psychic type that slept in its depths was worth the wait to find.

A noise far to the left broke the silence and startled the trainer. He reached for a small orb that rested on his belt as his made his way to the source of the noise. Had he finally succeeded in finding it? Had his long search finally paid off? He let out a disappointed sigh as a pair of purple wings entered his field of vision. The small bat cried out as it prepared for a fight. The trainer grabbed another of the red and white balls and threw it at the space in between him and the Zubat. A small green figure wearing a white skirt emerged from the red light of its Pokéball. The Kirlia took one look at the purple bat and unleashed its psychic powers on it. This battle had been fought so many times that she knew what to do without having to be told. Kirlia watched as the Zubat fell to the ground before she was returned to her Pokéball.

The disgruntled trainer continued to walk the cave as he searched for his prize. It seemed as if he had navigated this cave for hours with only fainted Zubat, Aron, and Makuhita to show for it. The deepest level of Granite Cave was supposed to have the strongest Pokémon, but there is also a greater diversity of Pokémon down there. He had even seen a Sableye sneaking in the corner of his vision last time he was down here.

Another sound echoed in the cave about two meters in front of him. It was so dark that a Pokémon had to be right on top of the trainer for him to be able to see it. Expecting another Zubat, he sent out his Kirlia and approached the source of the sound with his partner by his side. Kirlia saw her target before her trainer and prepared another attack. She had never seen this one before, however, so she held back in case it was the one her trainer was spending all this time searching for. The trainer finally saw the small yellow form and let out a small gasp. Quickly recalling his partner, he sent out the orange desert dweller he caught specifically for this moment. The Trapinch materialized from a red light within its Pokéball just as Kirlia had. It snapped its jaws, itching for a fight. The sleeping Pokémon Teleported, but the trainer was not concerned. Moments later, the same creature appeared exactly where it had been before. As it woke up, it realized it had not moved. Confused, the Abra tried once more, causing the trainer to let out a small chuckle as it appeared in the cave again.

"This Trapinch's ability is Arena Trap. You're not going to get away that easy," he told the panicked Pokémon. He had captured four Trapinch with Hyper Cutter before he had found this one. Now all he had to do was wait for it to use up Teleport, and then use a Timer ball. The trainer pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Abra as it reappeared from another failed Teleport.

"Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this Pokémon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping," the Pokédex announced as the image of an Abra was lit up on its screen. Abra seemed startled at the sudden noise as it echoed throughout the once silent cave and tried to Teleport once again.

The trainer chucked again at the irony of this situation. Abra's one and only defense was completely useless, yet the frightened Pokémon Teleported once more, only to reappear moments later.

"It's OK Abra," the trainer cooed in attempt to calm the Pokémon down. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you're perfectly safe."

The Pokédex also listed the Abra as a level ten, which was what he was expecting. Nevertheless, it was weak compared to his beloved Kirlia. Even a single Bite attack from his newly caught Trapinch would knock it out. The trainer threw a black and white ball with three red stripes on the top at the distressed psychic type regardless. A low level was not going to discouraging from catching this Pokémon. Besides, good trainers know that all Pokémon have potential, and the job of the trainer is to bring it out.

The Abra was enveloped in a red light as its form was absorbed into the small orb. The Timer Ball hit the ground with a dull thud that echoed throughout Granite Cave. Even the other Pokémon in the cave's darkness seemed to be holding their breaths as the ball shook once, twice, three times. It stopped shaking as a quite sound confirmed the capture of the Abra.

He had done it. He had finally captured an Abra. The trainer picked up the orb with shaking hands. After days of searching, it didn't seem real that his goal was finally accomplished. Clipping the now occupied Pokéball to his belt, he recalled Trapinch and sprayed a Repel that he was finally able to use without worrying about warding off an Abra.

* * *

The Repel led to an uneventful walk as the inhabitants of Granite Cave now stayed clear of the trainer as he made his way out of the cave. A light cutting through the darkness of the cave alerted the trainer to the exit. Stepping out onto the beach of Route 106, he squinted at the harsh light that was amplified and reflected by the glistening water and sand. Dewford Town was only a quarter of a mile down the beach, but the day was so nice that he didn't want to waste it in the Pokémon Center. Besides Mr. Briney, a captain who was kind enough to let him sail all the way to Slateport City with him, wasn't planning on leaving Dewford until tomorrow.

"Hello Michael!" a fisherman greeted. He was sitting on a portable seat that was halfway submerged in water, causing his boots and part of his pants to be soaked. Water proof or not, if water goes over your boots, they're going to be filled with water. He didn't seem to mind, however, and always had a smile on his face whether he had caught anything or not. "You're back early. Any luck today? Or have you given up?"

"Oh, hello Elliot. Yep, I've finally caught an Abra," the trainer replied as he walked over to the fisherman. "He'll definitely be worth the time it took to catch him. With a bit of training, Abra will be unstoppable and I'll be one step closer to becoming the best psychic type trainer in the world."

"That's great news, kid! And I'm sure you'll meet your goal so long as you stay focused and keep your heart in it."

"Thanks. What about you? Have you caught anything today?"

"Only Magikarp and Tentacool. There's no point in catching any more than I already have, so I just battle them and let them go after. But I just know there are Wailmer in here somewhere. It's just a matter of time until I catch one. After all, if you caught an Abra, then I can catch a Wailmer."

"I'm sure you'll catch one soon," Michael replied. _Perhaps if you use something better than a lure and a stick tied together with string and calling it a fishing rod, _he thought to himself.

"You know it! Hey, I have an idea. Since you're going to be leaving soon, why don't we have another battle and make use of that newly caught Abra? I know Abra could use the experience and my Pokémon have probably gotten stronger from all the wild Pokémon we've been battling lately," Elliot suggested. The likelihood that his Pokémon had gotten significantly stronger by defeating a lot of Magikarp was low, but Michael couldn't deny Abra needed to start gaining battle experience.

"That sounds like a good idea. But we should have a double battle because Abra only knows Teleport, and that's not helpful in a battle," he pointed out.

"Alright, then. Let's get started!" Elliot stood up, set his fishing rod on his seat, and pulled two of his three Pokéballs from his bag. His waterlogged boots made strange squelching noises as he crossed the beach to where their battle was about to take place.

Michael stood waiting about ten feet from the water as Elliot stood at the water's edge a few feet over. Since both of the fisherman's Pokémon lived in the water, half of the makeshift battlefield would be sand and the other half would be ocean.

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked. Michael simply nodded in response. He unclipped the Timer Ball and a Pokéball from his belt and threw them out in front of him. His Abra and Kirlia each emerged from a red stream of light emitted by the two orbs.

"Grace, you're going to be doing pretty much all the battling in this since Abra can't battle," he said to his Kirlia. Grace nodded as Michael directed his gaze towards Abra, who was sound asleep and didn't appear to notice he had been sent out of the Timer Ball. _Grace can handle this. She's really strong and more than able to fight a Magikarp and Tentacool at once. I just hope Abra will listen to me if I tell him to Teleport out of the way,_ Michael thought.

Elliot threw both Pokéballs at the ocean, which then opened just before hitting the water and poured out his Pokémon as red light that went just under the water's surface before beginning to form. The force of sending the Pokémon out caused the Pokéballs to be thrown back in the opposite direction, and were caught easily by Elliot, who put them back in his bag.

Michael's jaw visibly dropped and Grace tensed up at the sight of the water Pokémon. Abra, who was still asleep, didn't react at all to the sight of the giant blue sea serpent that towered above him. The Atrocious Pokémon roared so loudly that Abra woke up and created large waves with its tail as it prepared for a fight. Tentacool had to struggle against the waves to stay in the same place next to its partner for the battle.

"Your Magikarp _evolved_?"

**Reviews make me happier than catching a shiny :)**


End file.
